A Vampire Love Story
by Cami Binion
Summary: If anyone would like to take take ove this story, let me know, I'm at a total writer's block and I have no idea what I was going to do with this story. Sorry for those who wanted me to continue.
1. Chapter 1:Intro's & First Sightings

This will be a Harry Potter/Sailor Moon Crossover so if you don't like it don't read it.

The pairing for this story has already been decided so don't Review with a pairing. This will be a Draco/Serena fic so if you don't like it don't read it. Serena and Draco will more than likely be out of character, you have been warned

_A Vampire Love Story_

_Chapter One: Introductions and Meeting_

They met on a foggy night in the middle of March in a small town called Hogsmeade and the minute they saw each other it was love at first sight, even though she was promised to another.

Her name was Serena. She had long silver hair that dragged the ground, just a little bit. Her eyes were the purist silver and when you looked in them it was as if she looked deep into your soul. She was wearing a pair of tight, black leather pants and a black halter top that had "Angel in Disguise" written on the back of it. She had on a pair of 2 in. heals and a black leather jacket. She was traveling in the wizarding world to try and find her soulmate and knew she would find him in Hogsmeade.

His name was Draco. He had platinum blonde hair that was slicked back and made him look hotter than he actually is. His eyes were a deep blue that made him look cruel and mysterious. He was wearing black pants that had a million different pockets on it most of them hidden. He also had on a shirt that had "Bad Boy" written in a deep green on it. He was wearing a pair of black cargo boots and a black trench coat.

At the moment, Draco was looking, sadly, at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, Serena. You see, Draco had a secret. He was a vampire and was over a thousand years old. She also had a secret, she was also was a thousand years old.

_**Well that's it for now. Please R/R and let me know if I should continue.**_


	2. Chapter 2:First Meetings & Hogwarts

_**AN: I don't know how long this story is going to be, my other story was only 4 chapters so just hang in there with me. Also, I forgot to mention, there will be no sailor scouts, sorry.**_

_**Well here's the next chapter, I hope that you enjoy it.**_

_Chapter Two: First Meeting & Hogwarts_

Draco looked at her and couldn't believe what he was seeing. She was an angel and he knew her beauty could rival that of the goddess Aphrodite herself. Serena looked up as she felt someone watching her and saw the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever see. Draco walked up to her and said in that smug way of his, "Hi, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Who are you?" "My name is Serena, Serena Cosmos." Serena was shocked that he had come over and talked to her. From the way he was watching her, she had figured that he was too tough to make a first move on someone he did not know.

"So," he asked, "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I am actually. Why do you ask?" She said.

"Well, I go to Hogwarts. What year will you be in? I'll be in seventh."

"What a coincidence, so will I. You know what I've got to go. See you at school." And with that she left, leaving him speechless at her nerve to leave him alone there.

After she left, he felt as if his heart was more alone and cold than he had ever been. In that moment, he knew that she would be his and no one else's. In that moment, he knew that he loved her. He had to find a way to make her his without letting on that he wanted her. He had to get her without telling his secret.

When she left him standing there, she felt as if her life had just fallen apart and she would never be happy again. She knew that he was who she had been searching for. She knew that he was her soul mate. She had to find a way to make him hers without giving him a hint and she had to find a way to give him his past memories. She had to get him without telling her secret.

_Two Months Later_

The sorting had just been finished when Dumbledore stood and said that they had a very special transfer student and that she was to be treated with respect and dignity at all times and from everybody, he glanced at the Slytherin table. Professor Mogonagal called, "Serena Cosmos." Serena stepped out from the two double doors. Everyone was waiting to see but they couldn't because she was wearing a light silver cloak with the hood over her head. Serena sat on the stool and was not surprised when the hat began to speak to her.

"Hello Princess," it said, "how are you?"

"I'm doing very well," she replied.

"What house would you like to be in," it asked, even though it already knew the answer.

"I would like to be in Slytherin with my soul mate, even though he doesn't know yet."

"Very well then, SLYTHERIN!!" It yelled.

She stood up and walked to the table and without a glance at him, sat next to Draco. Pansy Parkinson, the girl who claims to be in love with Draco, came and said to Serena, "You are sitting in my seat."

Serena looked at Parkinson and said, "If you were sitting here before I got here than I would have been more than happy to get up and move but considering I didn't see you sitting here this is my seat now so bug off and leave me alone."

Parkinson looked at Serena as if she had grown another head because no one talked to her like that and got away with it. "If you don't move I will personally make sure that you get expelled and never see Hogwarts OR Draco ever again!!"

"Do you think that I really care about Hogwarts OR Draco?! Well, if you do, you are dead wrong! I am here because I am searching for something and this was the only place I could go to find it, so if you don't like it than just deal with it. Beside you can't get me expelled because Dumbledore can't expel me," Serena stated with majestic seniority. She got up from the table and left the Great Hall.

**AN: I hope that this version of this chapter was better than the first version and that you enjoyed it more. RR**


	3. Chapter 3:Serena's Dream

_**AN: With all of the review I received for this chapter and how a lot of you didn't like the way it moved so fast I decided to rewrite the whole thing and see what you guys thought so RR to let me know if this is better.**_

_Chapter Three: Serena's Dream_

_**In the Slytherin Tower**_

Serena sat on the edge of her bed in her room thinking about how she would get Draco to like her as she likes him.

She got up and looked around her room. She had a room to herself because her mother had made a request to Dumbledore for her. The walls in her room were a shining silver that were decorated with many different scenes from the Moon Kingdom one of which was a picture of her, her mother, and her father whom she did not know and her mother would not tell her. She had a queen size canopy bed that was covered in silver and green for Slytherin. The only thing she was missing was a picture on the wall where she assumed a picture of her and her soul mate from the Silver Millennium would go when she found him.

Serena walked over to the window, sat down, and watched as the moon began to rise into the sky. The moonbeams danced around her as she watched they lulled her to sleep.

_Serena's Dream_

_Serena looked around her and knew that she was in her old room on the moon. Her room was of the rarest metal ever discovered, Lunarian Moonshine _(if this name belongs to anyone let me know and I will change it)_. Just looking at her room without being in it was very blinding because it was so pure._

_She heard music coming from somewhere and began to follow the sound. It led her to the Throne Room where she saw a woman with lavender hair in the same style as hers._

"_Hello Serenity," the mysterious woman said._

"_Hello Mother," Serena replied and jumped into her mothers open arms._

"_I've missed you so much Mother!"_

"_I know I've missed to."_

"_Mother, what am I doing here? Is something going to happen? Another enemy!"_

"_No, no darling, nothing like that. I've brought you here to remind you of your past so that you might find a way to help Draco remember and to help him get used to his being a vampire. I want you to hold out your hand, close your eyes and think back to the Silver Millennium, to memories you hold of your soul mate."_

_As Serena did as was told, Selenity placed the Silver Crystal into her hand and her head was flooded with memories._

_**Flashback 1**_

_**Serena had been running away from her tutors because she didn't think that she was ready to start acting like a princess, after all, she was only 6 years old. As she was running, she didn't notice the body in front of her and tripped over it.**_

"**_Hey watch where you're going! I was sleeping here," a voice said._**

"**_I'm sorry I didn't mean to trip over you I didn't see you lying there," Serena said looking at the person._**

_**She soon realized that it was a young boy about her age.**_

"**_Hi, I'm Serena. Who are you?" "My name is Draco."_**

_**Flashback 2**_

_**Serena, now 10 years old, was hiding again. This time it was from her best friend, Draco. Ever since that day in the forest when they had met, Serena had convinced her mother to let him stay at the palace, they had become inseparable, even though she and everyone else knew he was a vampire born that way, but nobody seemed to mind.**_

_**Draco was calling for her; he knew that she could hear him calling up the hallway. **_

_**What he didn't tell her was that he knew where she was, he was just giving her time to come out and tell him what was wrong.**_

_**After about 1 hour of hiding, Serena finally came out and went to find Draco. He was waiting for her in her room because he knew that's where she would go.**_

"**_Are you going to tell me what's wrong, or let me guess?" He said._**

"**_No, I'll tell you. I don't know how to tell you this because it might hurt our friendship."_**

"**_Just tell me. It can't be all that bad."_**

_**She paused for a moment than said in small, quiet voice, "I think that I'm in love with you. I think I have been since we fist met. I know what you're thinking, 'We're too young to be in love', but I know what love is and this is it."**_

"**_I love you too, Serenity." He had called her by her name instead of her nickname; he was telling her the truth. He came over to her and gave her a chaste kiss._**

_**Flashback 3**_

_**Tonight there was going to be a ball held in honor of the princess' 16th birthday and everyone in the kingdom was invited. You see everyone was curious as to who the princess' chosen husband was going to be.**_

_**Serena had just finished getting ready and was waiting for her escort to arrive. As she was waiting, she thought about how much she missed Draco. You see, he had been sent away after her mother found about their relationship. But, without her knowing, they had been secretly seeing each other and their love had grown stronger. What they didn't know was that her mother did know and had a surprise for the both of them. There was knocking on her door, her escort had arrived.**_

_**As she arrived at the Ballroom, was announced, and seated she felt a familiar presence in the room. She looked around and finally spotted him. Draco. Draco was here. She got up from her seat and walked over to him.**_

"**_Will you dance with me?" He asked. "I would be happy too." She replied._**

_**As they danced, everyone stopped dancing to watch them. The two of them were oblivious to their audience; they were only focused on each other. They were absorbed in each other's eyes and even when the music stopped, they continued to dance. That's when it happened. The attack that took both of their lives and would take centuries to find each other again.**_

_**End of Flashbacks**_

"_Did all of that really happen?" Serena asked._

"_Yes, I'm afraid that it did," Selenity replied, "and now the two of you have found each other again. Even though he doesn't remember, you can help him but give him time because he has changed a lot from the boy you know and love."_

"_Ok, but how do I help him remember without telling him or showing him?"_

"_Just try and be his friend get close to him without him knowing and let him remember on his own time because he will remember."_

"_Alright."_

"_You're waking up now. There's one more thing I have to tell you before I go. The night the battle happened. I was going to let Draco marry you. I love you Serenity, be happy."_

_End of Dream_

Serena woke up in a cold sweat and couldn't believe what she had seen. Draco had been her lover and he was going to marry her? Before she went back to sleep, she thought "_I must make him remember."_

_**AN: Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that it was better than the first two. Should I make a prologue and then fix the rest of the chapters? RR**_


	4. NOT A CHAPTER! AN!

_**CHAPTER 4: NOT A CHAPTER**_

_**AN: I AM HAVING SOME MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK!! SUGGESTIONS ARE APPRECIATED!!**_


	5. Chapter 4:He Remembers!

**_Hello everyone! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update but I haven't had any good ideas for this story and I still don't. Let me know how this chapter is and if you have any ideas for future happenings. Sorry if this story seems fast but I am running out of ideas for this story and if I don't get any soon I won't continue this story. RR_**

_Chapter 6: He Remembers_

_**Last Time:** Serena fell asleep at her windowsill watching moonbeams and fell asleep. In her dreams her mother came to her and gave her her memories of the past with Draco as her fiancé instead of Darien. At the end of the dream, her mother told her that she was going to marry Draco. Serena must now find a way to get Draco to remember her without giving him his memories._

_**Now:**_

Over the following weeks, Serena did everything that she possibly could to try and get Draco to remember their past together. She had tried giving him gifts that she had given him on the moon. She tried just arguing all of the time with him. But none of it worked. And over that time, Draco was beginning to spend more time with Pansy and was getting really close to her.

Then one morning, Serena was out by the lake just watching the moon change its shape as it only does for her (I thought that I would add something that was kind of cool in there, if you don't like it tough! LOL). She took a look around to see if anyone was around and didn't see anybody. So she looked at the moon again but this time she changed into Princess Serena. Her gown was a strapless, off the shoulder, shining silvery white with golden sequins decorating the bodice and all down her gown (I know I made the dress up myself).

What she didn't know was that she was being watched. Draco had woken up and found that he couldn't sleep and so decided to go for a walk. He didn't even pay attention where he was going and before he knew it he was a short distance from the lake. As he looked on he noticed that Serena was standing there watching the moon. He watched as she changed into her princess form. After watching her change, he fell to the ground as a huge headache came on. His brain was being bombarded with memories of a past he did not know.

Serena heard something fall to the ground behind her and turned around. Before she knew what she was doing she had rushed to his side and was trying to use the Crystal to find out what was wrong with Draco.

Draco was having the same memories that Serena did only from his point of view. He saw when they had first met up until the moment they confessed their love for each other until the night they died. As the scene of their death ended the memories faded and fell unconscious.

Serena was very worried about Draco. When she started using the Crystal, it looked as if it was helping but then he passed out and she could not wake him. So, she conjured a spell to levitate him into the air (does anyone know what spell that is?) and took him to the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey said that he would be ok and that he just needed some rest. She also said, after Serena had asked, that she didn't know what caused him to pass out but that it was extremely painful. Serena asked to stay with him until he had awakened and Madam Pomfrey allowed it.

When Draco finally awoke from his "sleep", he found that Serena was sleeping in the chair next to him with her head on his bed next to him. He noticed how beautiful her silver shining hair was and had the feeling that he had to run his hands through it. So he did just that.

But Serena felt it and jerked awake in time to catch his hand in hers. At that simple touch, they knew that they had each remembered their relationship on the moon and that had finally found each other after so many years.

As they watched each other, they didn't notice that their lips were ever so slowly drawing closer and closer t the other. Until finally, their lips touched in a kiss that would put Romeo and Juliet to shame (no offense to anybody who enjoys that story). The kiss was not simple and chaste. It was with the hunger of lovers who have been through too much to let it be soft and gentle, and indeed they had been through many trials.

When they finally remembered to breath, Draco said, "I love you Serenity and I am never going to let you go again." "And I love you too Draco, with all of my heart and soul forever," replied Serenity.

**_Well I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry that it's so short but I don't many ideas left for this story. Please RR and give me some things that you would like me to put in my story._**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

I think that I am going to have to put this story on hiatus. I have lost the inspiration to write it and don't have any idea on how to make the story move. Sorry to those of you who wanted me to continue this story, but I don't know how long it's going to take for me to get my inspiration back. I will try my best to get the next chapter out to you. Thanks for your reviews.


End file.
